How Will I Know Love
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: A series of short Harry Potter oneshots.
1. A Rose With No Thorns

Story 1:

_A Rose With No Thorns?_

Called the Slytherin Goddess, she was also known as the Queen of Ice. Beautiful, but with fangs. Her attractiveness and frigid demeanor earned her the respect of the Slytherin God, Draco Malfoy. He tired to come on to her many times, key word _tried_. But she turned him down every time. Somehow that bad boy attitude that made so many swoon was unappealing to her. She wanted something more.

Yet she had no idea what- until one day, as she entered the Great Hall to the usual stares, she felt like there was someone else watching her. She turned, to see a pair of bright green eyes on her. She sneered at first. Thinking along the lines of _'aww how sweet, wittle Pothead has a cwush. Bleh.'_ But the more he watched her, the more intrigued she became.  
She wanted to know more about him, so she went to his friend, oh what was his name...the redheaded one... Weasley. She could tell he didn't like her from the start, but she did manage to get some information from him. Turns out Potter was a big hero to the Gryffindors. She were surprised, (who keeps up with the Gryffindors anyway??) but the more she learned about him, the more he excited her.  
But nothing would ever happen. It just wasn't possible.

So it surprised her greatly when he came up to her in the courtyard after class one day and stuttered out "Umm... w-would you go... to the... umm... the ball with me?"

She smiled at him, knowing the controversy this could cause, and loving it. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

"Ehh ok." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yea sure, you're cute." She said in a flirty tone as she walked off, leaving him dumbfounded.


	2. My Queen

Story 1:

_My Queen_

The most Beautiful Girl in Slytherin, and perhaps in the entire castle. That would be Emilee. And she knew it. The typical "Prom Queen". The one that the boys swooned over. The untouchable beauty. A pureblood witch for generations as well. It was no wonder she was called the Slytherin Goddess.

She even managed to catch the eye of the Slytherin God himself, Draco Malfoy. He would come up to her and hit on her, turning on all of the traditional Malfoy charms. But that wasn't good enough. She would just give him a flirty smile and walk off.

He stooped so low to even ask her to the ball, but she just gave him her trademark smile and said "Well I'll have to think about it..." and walked away.

_'My usual charms aren't working on her... perhaps its time I try a different approach'_ he thought, smirking at her from across the room. She only raised her eyebrows.

The next day after Potions class, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see none other then Malfoy himself leaned up against the wall. His stance relaxed, his messy blonde hair covering those chilling ice blue eyes. He was the only one besides her left in the classroom.

And he was smirking.

But when was he not.

He gave her that 'come hither' look he was oh-so-famous for, and she gave him her usual flirty smile. He beckoned her to come closer, and she obliged. But she made sure to keep just out of reach. An eternal game of cat and mouse. A smirk curved at her lips.

"Why do you always have to be so..." he trailed off, swiftly closing the distance between them, and placing his hand softly on her cheek as he spoke. His hot breath on her lips, her eyes fluttered half closed. "...difficult?"

With that he smirked, and captured her lips with his. He kissed fiercely, and she kissed back in reply. His lips crushing hers as she felt her back shoved roughly against the cool stone of the dungeon wall. Then he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"So I take that as a yes, that you'll come to the ball with me?" he asked smirking. He already knew the answer.

She just nodded, giving him that same flirty smile.


	3. There Beside Me

There Beside Me

_There Beside Me_

She and Harry had been friends for a long time. Just friends. They could sit around and talk for hours about nothing and anything at all. He was always there for her, always a shoulder to cry on. Through every break-up, make-up, exam, fight, he had always been there for she, he was her best friend, and she had never seen him any other way. So she was shocked the day his hand brushed hers as he passed her the paper, he looked up, and she noticed just how beautiful a shade of emerald green his eyes were. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she felt her heart flutter, just a little bit. It was surprising, but she shook it off. _'Its just the dungeons, It was just a shiver from the wind, that's all.'_ She thought, momentarily forgetting about the lack of windows in the potions dungeons. Everything was fine. It would all go back to normal just as soon as...

"You cold or something?" Harry whispered, noticing the light shivers that occasionally shook her body. She nodded slightly.

"Yea, but just a bit. I'm fine, really." She protested, but he just shook his head.

"Here." He muttered, slipping his coat about her shoulders.

She instantly turned a soft red color, but hid her face so he wouldn't see. A muffled

"Yea thanks" was all he got by way of an answer.

Once her face had cooled off, she gazed up at the chalkboard, mind swimming with thoughts.

_'What's happening to me? I cant be...I cant be falling for my best friend can I? I mean that doesn't really happen does it? No, of course not, something like that only happens in the movies...and this is no movie. He smells nice.'_ She thought, his soft scent reaching she from his cloak.

_'W-wha? W-where did that come from?'_ she were so shocked by her own thoughts that she didn't hear Harry calling her.

"Huh?" she said dazedly, snapping around to look at him. He laughed. She saw amusement dancing in his beautiful eyes. Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? How absolutely perfect he was?

"I was just saying class is over, but it appears you were too busy spacing to notice...

Look, I was wondering, that is, if you don't have a date already, if you'd like to...uhh I dunno, maybe come to the ball with um me?" He mumbled out. But she must have imagined it. He wouldn't say that would he? I mean they were "just friends" and there was no "just as friends" in that statement.

"W-what?" She asked questioningly. She thought she saw a hurt look flicker through his eyes. But it was gone so fast it was hard to tell.

"Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask, of course you wouldn't want to go with me, sorry I... I don't know what came over me." He smiled at her gently, but it was strained. And with that he turned and strode quickly away. Leaving her standing confusedly in the middle of the potions dungeons, still wrapped in his cloak.

She tried to get her mind on other things as the day wore on, but it seemed all she could think about was Harry. The way his eyes shone with hope, the way his hair was perfectly messy, the way he-

And before she knew it, her feet had carried she to the middle of the courtyard in the center of the castle. And standing against the wall to her right, eyes on the sky, was none other then Harry himself. He looked amazing, with the wind blowing softly through his messy black hair...

She didn't know what to say or what to do, but after a short time of simply watching him, the words just began to flow from her mouth.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her. She just smiled softly.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked her, hope glimmering in his eyes.

She could only grin and nod.

"Yes Harry." And with that he ran at her, pulling her into a soft hug, spinning her around in his strong arms.

"Hey-" He said softly in her ear.

"Yea?" she asked, looking down at him from where he held her. But she got her answer as he softly pressed his lips into hers.


	4. Passion

There Beside Me

_Passion_

A hatred, a rivalry, some might even say a childish form of love- it all started back when they were first years. She was in Ravenclaw, and with good reason. She was smart, and loved to read. In fact her favorite spot in the world to read was beneath the sweeping willow tree near the lake. She would sit out there for hours when she didn't have class, and either read or just stare off into space thinking. But her peace never lasted long. Someone always had to come along and ruin it. And more often then not, that someone was Draco Malfoy. That stuck-up bratty Slytherin jerk. He always had a mean comment for her, whenever she saw him. It was like his hobby.

"Oh my _gawd_, I just have to finish this extremely long and boring book, whatever will I do if I can't??" He mocked in a high-pitched girly voice. She just glared up at him over the rims of her thick glasses. His look darkened as he saw his taunts had little effect on her. So he did what any _mature_ individual would do, and took her book and ran.

She wanted to scream at the menace, she despised him!! But she dutifully took off after him, determined to get back what was hers. When she finally caught him, he was standing against a tree, smirking, book in hand. She ran at him, rage building, and she slammed him into the tree trunk sending her book flying. She took off after it, while he laughed his sorry little ass off watching her.

That was first year, and second year, and third year. But by the middle of fourth year, he had come up with a different tactic.

He would stand near her, just watching she as she read. She would try to ignore him, until she finally snapped, glaring up at him.

"WHAT Malfoy? Have you got something to say? If not, I suggest you leave." He just smirked.

"Come off it, you know you want me." A smirk curved at her lips.

"Oh, you're right Malfoy, I _do_ want you-" He his smirk widened.

"I knew you'd come around eventually-" he began.

"I want you to FCK OFF!!" she screamed, slamming her book, and stalking away.

And as the time passed like this, it was no wonder she grew to hate him.

But everything changed as she was on the train back to Hogwarts for her 5th year.

She was just sitting in her usual corner, back against the wall, reading, like usual. So she didn't notice him come in. He looked her over, at her long silky hair that fell about her face, her downcast grey-green eyes, and her slight smile showing her now straightened teeth. And her outfit also caught his attention. What with her new white button up t-shirt, her blue and black tie, and her black and blue plaid skirt, she didn't look anything like she had in years past. And he seemed to notice. He tried to hit on her, and smirking slightly, as usual, she told him loudly to "Fck off Malfoy."

His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it was her. She assured him that it was, and that she hadn't forgotten the years of torture he had put her through.

"B-but what happened to your hair??" She shrugged.

"I learned a straightening charm."

"And your glasses?"

"Its called contacts."

"But your teeth!"

"Got my braces off."

Then his eyes moved down from her face, to finally rest on her chest.

"MALFOY!! Don't _do_ that!!" She securely wrapped her arms around her chest, blocking his view.

"Y-she grew up-" he muttered, eyes still lingering.

"Yea. Ok. I grew up. Big deal!! That doesn't change anything." He was speechless.

That year was the same as always...except for one small thing. She couldn't help but think that Malfoy hadn't annoyed her quite as much lately, or been quite the pain in the ass. But it was probably just her imagination.

And before she even knew it, she was back on the train to Hogwarts, and for the last time. She would be going into her 7th and final year of school.

The year itself went great for her; she made friends, had fun, and fell in love. Or so she thought. His name was Jake, and he was everything she could have ever hoped for. Dark chocolate hair, deep blue eyes, the body of a rock star and the personality of a knight. He was perfect. Until that is, he ripped her heart out. Near the end of the year, days before the prom held for the 7th years, she caught him snogging another girl in an empty classroom. Though really it was more then just snogging. He tried to explain, but she didn't want to hear it. Heartbroken she fled out to her tree to be alone. But she wasn't alone. Out of the shadows stepped Draco Malfoy. The last person in the world she wanted to see. Granted, he had made it a point to lay off this year- in fact, he had been so close to nice that it was...scary. But still. All she wanted was somewhere quiet to cry and reflect on how her life was over.

"Hey." He said sitting by her. She just looked away.

"What's wrong? You're crying and I had nothing to do with it." he said. Which only caused her to glare at him.

"Oh come on, that was supposed to make you laugh."

"I can't laugh you jackass."

"Well why not?"

"Because my life is over."

"No. Its not. But you shouldn't be crying. What's wrong?" she just couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him of all people. But she was.

"I'm about to graduate, and I just found the man I thought I loved in a classroom half-naked with another girl. Its like no one gives a dmn about me anymore."

"No one?" he asked questioningly.

"No one." She said, starting to get annoyed.

"Well what about me?"

"What about you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't she think I care about you?" he asked seriously. She just had to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh. You know as well as I do, that I hate you, and you hate me." She said simply.

"Well that's just to bad, isn't it?" he asked, leaning towards her, and then pressing his warm lips to hers in a chaste, soft kiss. Then he stood as quickly as he had come, leaving her to think.

_'But he hates me doesn't he? Or does he?'_

She fell asleep with her mind adrift with thoughts, still under her tree.

The next morning she awoke to soft footfalls, and she looked up to see Draco sitting himself beside her. She groggily sat up and turned to him. He just looked at her. They both just sat in a comfortable silence for a while, not talking, just enjoying the others company.

"Oh by the way, I brought this for you-" he said, setting down a napkin with a piece of toast on it in front of her. She just looked up at him.

"Thanks" she muttered. He nodded and started to walk away. He then turned back.

"By the way, if you still need as escort to the dance, I'd be honored to accompany you-" and with that he continued on his way. But as he got a bit farther she called

"Malfoy?" he turned around-

"Yea?" She responded without letting herself think anymore-

"Take me?" And he just nodded, and turned back around so she couldn't see him smile. When he was almost out of earshot, she called after him-

"Draco wait!!" and she ran at him and into his arms. He spun her around as he started to ask

"What?" But she said-

"Shhh" and put a finger to his lips.

"But what-" he tried again.

"Shhh I wanna see if its true what they say-" she whispered staring at his beautiful eyes.

"What who says?"

But she just pressed her lips into his. Then she pulled away as she looked she in his clear blue eyes whispering in a breathless voice-

"That you really do see fireworks the second time as well." She just smiled up at him as he smiled down at her and kissed her again.


End file.
